


Connected

by xeniaraven



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Paint, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, fuck or lose the planet to the separatists, funky force shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven
Summary: “It has come to my attention that you have disgraced our Goddess Amorsa,” the queen motioned for Anakin and Obi-Wan to sit on the ground in front of her... "It seems you two have not enjoyed the sexual and carnal pleasures of each other at all during your stay."“I beg your pardon your highness but we- we’re not- we’ve never-”“Ah! You’ve never!” The queen lit up at Anakin’s fumblings. Even the few handmaidens around squealed with joy. “Then it’s settled! We shall have a ceremony to celebrate your first sexual experience as a couple.”Or: Anakin and Obi-Wan have to fuck or this new planet will never join the Republic. And they might never know how they feel about each other.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 44
Kudos: 368





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obikinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinn/gifts).



> My wonderful friend obikinn had asked for body painting and ritual sex in a kink prompt on our server. I had stared at this for like a month coming up with this cool little idea and letting it rattle around in my brain. I hope this hits the right marks and I really hope you love it. It's all-new territory for me but I was so crazy inspired by your prompt. 
> 
> As for readers I also hope you love this. It's been so much fun to dig into a more fantasy side of things, which is rare for me. Please enjoy <3

Outside the dull afternoon was slowly fading into the deep navy of night, the telltale sounds of the planet coming to life chirping and chattering behind it. They didn’t have names, but Anakin loved seeing all the life on this newly discovered planet. He wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan enjoyed seeing so many things he didn’t understand, but then again, when the bird looking animal landed on his shoulder yesterday, it seemed his heart burst with happiness. 

They were both packing their bags in their quarters. It was a beautiful room filled with treasures and items from the planet's history. Each and every part of it seemed hand-carved from something on the planet. A white wooden dresser. A bed glistening with so many crystals it looked like a shimmering waterfall. Blankets and rugs made from the softest hides of their native animals. It was stunning, and while they were there Anakin wondered how beautiful all the other rooms had looked. 

“For a planet that we’ve never seen before, I’d say they're quite friendly toward us,” Anakin joked as he packed up his things around the room. They had been sent away for a week-long expedition with a mission to name the people,  _ Nottelsker _ , and get them to join the Republic. The last one wasn’t going as well, but at least they weren’t Separatists. Yet. 

“I am disheartened that they won’t join the Republic though,” Obi-Wan answered, reaching behind Anakin for one of his robes. “Perhaps it is for the best. I can’t imagine an ally that hadn’t even known a war was occurring would be a very good ally.”

"Is that sarcasm I hear from you Master?"

"If you keep calling me Master I'll be forced to start calling you Padawan again."

"Awhh would that be so bad Master? Just like old times!"

"I'll be forced to  _ treat _ you like a Padawan too."

Anakin caught the glint in Obi-Wan's eye at the dare, his normal glance of  _ don't test me _ wrapped on his features. An easy banter of passing looks and barely-there dares that they had come to communicate with over, well, over so many years Anakin had stopped keeping track. 

For a planet revolving around such a dull, small star, it was brimming with life. Anakin had never seen anything like it, this constant stream of sunlight that was no brighter than dawn, yet an entire ecosystem flourished from every visible corner. The Force hummed strongly on this planet, but its inhabitants had no idea how to use it. Or, perhaps, they never had a desire to harness its strength. 

Anakin would miss this planet. The rich greens and blues of everything. The tinges of purple. Mostly though, he would miss sharing a room with Obi-Wan again. It hit him between each individual rib, slowly moving north onto each new one at every item he watched Obi-Wan pack away. His living quarters on Coruscant hadn’t felt right since he moved into them. They were empty. Without something. 

_ Someone _ . 

"Generals," one of the tribe’s handmaidens entered their room. Her long blonde hair slid over her shoulders as she bowed to them. "My queen has asked for your presence before your departure."

Their shocking navy eyes against their iridescent baby blue skin was more of an adjustment than either man had time for during their week-long visit. Or what felt like a week. On this planet, it could have been a month, perhaps longer, considering the state of things. They hadn’t entirely calculated what a standard day equated to here. The only certainty of their trip was that their sleep schedule was completely thrown off from being with this nocturnal tribe. 

“I should warn you,” the handmaiden started again as she led them down the hallway. “She, and the rest of the tribe, are not entirely pleased.”

“Any insight as to why?” Anakin chimed in as they made their way outside to where the queen was relaxing. 

“The queen will explain,” she smiled. “You still have time to rectify your misfortunes amongst us.”

“Misfortunes? We’ve been nothing but-”

“Anakin” Obi-Wan scolded, reaching a hand out against his chest to get him to stop. “We should be gracious to our hosts for allowing us the opportunity to correct ourselves. After all, we are guests.”

Anakin grunted in disapproval, but Obi-Wan was right. As always. Dumb perfect Obi-Wan always having to take the diplomatic way out of things. 

“Generals,” the queen smiled pleasantly at them as they bowed to her.

“Your grace. I have heard we have upset you in some way,” Obi-Wan started, waiting for a sign to release himself from his bow. “I offer our sincerest apologies though we are curious as to our offense.”

“Please, rise,” The queen spoke, flourishing her hand upward as Anakin and Obi-Wan followed. 

Anakin couldn’t help but notice how soothing her voice was. Like the first glimpses of sunshine after a week of nothing but rain. Like his favorite Tatooine soup in the winter months of Coruscant. Like a holonet timelapse of spring blooms. 

“It has come to my attention that you have disgraced our Goddess Amorsa,” the queen motioned for Anakin and Obi-Wan to sit on the ground in front of her. All of their royal sessions had been out in nature, as it seemed this culture was intrinsically tied to the wellbeing of their planet. “My handmaidens have informed me of the slight and I have heard it in the whispers on the wind her dissatisfaction with your departure without partaking in an offering to her.”

“What kind of offering?” Anakin asked. 

He had a bad feeling about this. 

“Well, it seems you two have not enjoyed the sexual and carnal pleasures of each other at all during your stay. Goddess Amorsa asks for all of us to enjoy our pleasures with those we love. And seeing as you two are in a relationship, one blossoming with all the joys of delicate and intimate love, she would have blessed our tribe with your offering to her.”

The queen came to sit directly in front of both men, taking one hand from each and clasping them over each other, smiling kindly. Something akin to warmth in the Force radiated from her touch through both men’s palms, as if they could feel this contact merging them together. It had Anakin pulling away harshly for fear of… something he couldn’t understand. 

“I beg your pardon your highness but we- we’re not- we’ve never-”

“Ah! You’ve never!” The queen lit up at Anakin’s fumblings. Even the few handmaidens around squealed with joy. “Then it’s settled! We shall have a ceremony to celebrate your first sexual experience as a couple.”

“No, your majesty, I don’t think-”

Again Obi-Wan threw a hand out to Anakin’s chest to get him to stop talking, sending a glare over his shoulder at him. This was something they were going to have to discuss later, and something Anakin really didn't want to hear about. 

“Your majesty. I understand wanting to make an offering to your Goddess, but is there perhaps something else we can do? Anakin and I are very tired from our week adjusting to your planet and lifestyle and I’m uncertain that we could perform the ceremony properly.”

“There is nothing of higher esteem to our Goddess than first times,” the queen smiled kindly at them, moving to stand. “I will join your Republic if you make this fine offering to her. She has not seen one in many rotations.”

_ Oh no _ . Anakin thought.  _ Obi-Wan is going to _ -

“Then we will see to it that your offering is completed to the best of our abilities. Though I have to add the stipulation that Anakin and I might be too nervous to complete such a task. Is there any other way to convince you to join us?”

“No,” the queen said sternly. “You may leave if you wish. But you would be painting yourself in a negative light to myself and my tribe.” She turned her back to the men, handmaidens coming to carry the train of her dress as she left. Before going too far she paused. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Obi-Wan was silent on the way back to their chambers. Silent Obi-Wan always meant one of two things: anger or contemplation. Anakin wished desperately they still had a Force bond so he could understand which one this was. 

It was a strange settling in Anakin, the possibility that he could actually sleep with Obi-Wan. He wasn’t blind to his own affections toward his old Master. How every man he ever found attractive had more than one trait that reminded him of Obi-Wan. Straight auburn hair, his exact height, blue eyes, calloused hands. It wasn’t difficult to find one of these traits in any man half-drunk on the lower levels, but Anakin was always hunting for the one man that carried multiple. That if he got blitzed enough on sugary cocktails and a few shots of something he couldn’t name, he could really imagine him to be Obi-Wan. 

Thankfully Obi-Wan had never caught Anakin on one of his nights out. Though Anakin caught Obi-Wan coming back at absurd hours sometimes, the joy of his laughter rang just loud enough past his door for Anakin to hear. One time Anakin poked his head out and he could have sworn Obi-Wan was crying in his laughter, a muffled  _ If only it was him _ falling from his lips. 

Anakin always wondered who he had meant. Of what silly, stubborn soul had trapped Obi-Wan in a giggle fight of tears at four in the morning down the temple hallways. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan started once they reached their chambers again. “We have to go through with this.”

“Obi-Wan you realize that you’re saying you’d fuck me, right?” Anakin laughed in disbelief only to see Obi-Wan staring back at him blankly. “We’re seriously doing this?”

“Yes, Anakin. If you’re comfortable. I am willing to do just about anything for our Republic and to end this war. It’s what’s best. Aren’t you willing to do the same?”

“Well of course I’m willing to. I defend this Republic every day but isn’t this going a bit too far?”

“No. I’d give my life for the Code and what I believe in.”

“Obi-Wan this is,” Anakin sighed out, unsure what to say to get him to believe him. “Okay yes. I’d do this. I just… Are you sure?”

“Yes, Anakin. I’m sure.”

Obi-Wan was very emotionless about the entire thing. Anakin couldn’t read an ounce of his true feelings toward the scenario. That was Obi-Wan though, always the good negotiator when necessary, but of course, a better friend when necessary too. 

“Just imagine it’s that cute boy from… Oh where was he from again?” Obi-Wan winked. 

“Master!” Anakin jabbed at his side, a blush coming across his face from the recollection of Obi-Wan having to pull him out of a trance from seeing the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. He was maybe only seventeen at the time, but it scarred him permanently hearing Obi-Wan tease:  _ A pretty boy can get you that distracted? I must be ugly then! Clearly, you have a thing for redheads with how hard you stared at his face. And- well… _

“I’ll let a handmaiden know. I’m sure she’ll have something for us,” Anakin scoffed, thankful for the excuse to get out of their room.

The first part of their ceremony involved cleansing themselves in the hot spring on the edge of the tribal lands, which, from where they were currently, wasn’t far. 

Anakin had never bathed with Obi-Wan. Never. 

It was horribly distracting. 

Obi-Wan’s wet hair set small droplets down, plinking against his pale skin. Anakin’s eyes followed every single droplet, perhaps a bit too intensely. 

“See something you admire?” Obi-Wan laughed, noticing Anakin. 

“Sorry. Just, zoned out and must have been staring at you.”

“Are you nervous?” Obi-Wan asked from across the waters. The distance seemed too far for Anakin, something slowly turning and clicking in his brain that he wanted to be closer. 

“A bit. I have a feeling there’s far more to this ceremony than just publicly consummating this relationship we don’t even have.”

Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s eyes as they seemed to follow the same droplets of water cascading down his shoulders from his curls. He knew his hair probably looked like a wet mop, a mess of curls everywhere from the water, and he kept having to hold his mechno-hand out of the water for periods of time to keep from accidentally frying the circuits. 

“Now I should be asking if  _ you _ see something you like,” Anakin laughed, throwing his arms over the rocky edge of the hot spring to lean back. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice the blush that painted Obi-Wan’s cheeks Bespin red. It sent something warm straight through Anakin, a blaster bolt from an assassin he never saw coming. The radiation of it spreading outward from the middle of his chest. 

“There’s much to like about you Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiled, turning away from him to dip his hair in the water to scrub at it. After a few moments of scrubbing his scalp, he flipped his hair back up, trying to smooth it into something presentable. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. Anyone would… Well anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“The same goes for you, Master,” Anakin said cautiously, making sure he wasn’t stepping over some invisible line, or having a door slammed in his face that Obi-Wan was too preoccupied to realize he opened.

“But of course you’re married to the Code Anakin. Just remember that. I don’t… I don’t want you leaving the Order.”

_ I don’t want to leave you _ , Anakin thought, wanting to let the words escape but swallowing them down and hiding them behind a quick bow of his head. 

“Of course. There’s no better love than that of upholding the Code.”

“Exactly,” Obi-Wan smiled. “Exactly.” He said again, this time far less enthusiastic. 

Anakin took his time soaking in the water, letting the warmth and natural minerals relax every war-tightened muscle in his body. Scraping the month's worth of dirt from underneath his fingernails and letting his anxieties be cleansed away underneath the purple sky of the setting sun. 

He watched Obi-Wan do the same, contentment settling into the valves and veins of his heart, pulsing through his body with each contraction of the muscle. Anakin hadn’t seen his Master, his friend, his second half, so relaxed since he’d known him. Serene couldn’t even capture how happy he looked for this time to sit back and soak. If a snore escaped past his lips as he jolted himself back up from where he reclined on the rocks, Anakin wouldn’t say. 

“Generals,” the handmaidens came to them with rolled towels for each tucked under their arms. “The preparations have been made, and the sun has gone to its slumber. We’re ready for you.”

Both of them got out of the spring, Anakin trying his best to look away from Obi-Wan’s naked form, as it wasn’t something he should  _ want _ to look at in the first place. Toned calves shaped from sprinting across battlefields, strong thighs from carrying his injured men away from harm, back muscles from the weight of the war he carried... It was all beautiful for Anakin to trail his eyes over. But quickly, before he’d allow himself to look at places he’d only ever had fleeting glances at, he ripped his eyes away in a strong tug of his head. 

“Don’t be shy,” one of the handmaidens giggled once Anakin pulled his eyes away. “Your lover is beautifully made. It’s an honor to gaze upon him as one who bares body  _ and _ soul to him.”

“Oh- I wasn’t… I-” Anakin turned several shades of pink, turning away from Obi-Wan entirely to dry himself with the towel and try to contain himself a bit more. He would be lying if he wasn’t affected by how Obi-Wan looked, and he wasn’t about to have his cock give away his affections that easily. 

He wrapped his towel loosely around his waist, holding it up with one hand as they were walked over to the tribe all kneeling in a large circle. The ground was painted in intricate lines fleeing from it, like roots of a tree shooting out into the surrounding field. They were told not to walk on the lines, so Anakin and Obi-Wan kept trying to skitter around them as best as possible without trampling on the surrounding flowers too much. 

They had seen this field from their bedroom but were told it was special. No one was allowed in the field without the queen’s written permission. It seemed this field, somehow, was connected to the life and breath of the entire planet. Anakin could feel it beneath his feet the small hum of the Force around him. He was far more tuned to it than Obi-Wan, but he had to believe Obi-Wan felt it too. Right?

When they reached the edge of the circle they were finally able to see what everyone was surrounding. It was almost like a nest, but more formal than a few blankets or pillows thrown around. They had dug a pit into the planet, perhaps only a few feet deep, with two buckets on either side filled with something Anakin had never seen before. It was…

Paint?

“Please, towels off,” the handmaiden smiled up at them. “Then you can step in and we can begin what you’ve been waiting for all afternoon. We’re all very excited for both of you.”

Reluctantly they handed over their towels, Anakin extremely aware of the eyes of the entire tribe on him. They seemed elated and intrigued, perhaps the first people not from their tribe that had ever partaken in such a ceremony. He silently scolded himself for not thinking of  _ that _ excuse earlier. 

“Follow me.” One of the girls grabbed Anakin’s hand and guided him into the circle, Obi-Wan right behind them. 

It was so dark outside Anakin could barely see, especially with no torches to illuminate the space. He could make out the shapes of the tribe members due to how pale their skin was, shimmering just barely under the half-moon tonight. But besides close objects, Anakin was blind to the night. Part of him was thankful for it, so that maybe it would spare Obi-Wan the embarrassment and allow him to easily imagine it was someone else,  _ anyone else _ , that he was with. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin were positioned back to back, facing out toward the edge of the circle. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s hand brush against him, and, as always, it took all of his waining willpower now to lock a finger or two with his. To intertwine himself with the smallest part of his old Master. 

How had he become so far gone for this man?

“First!” The queen spoke loudly above them, jolting Anakin out of his trance. “Goddess Amorsa grants sight to our foreigners, as one should be able to see their lover’s face in ecstasy for the first time.”

“Close your eyes,” the girl whispered before drawing a line of paint across Anakin’s eyes. It was cool, a bit thicker than normal paint, and dried quickly. The feeling of it being dragged across his face made his skin tingle, scrunching up his nose, but enjoying the coolness of it. 

When Anakin opened his eyes he could see everything as if it was daylight. But as he looked around and was turned to face the center, he realized he could only really see Obi-Wan. Everyone else was blurry, out of focus, and no matter how hard he tried, the only person in pure, crystal clear, pinpoint vision was a man with auburn hair, a dusting of freckles across his cheeks, and the same trail of white across his eyes. 

Anakin couldn’t help but smile shyly at him. They were only a hands-reach apart from each other, everything in such perfect clarity it shocked him to notice new things. New little scars and moles and freckles across Obi-Wan that he’d never in all his years realized before. 

“You look…” Obi-Wan started before trailing off, his own eyes following the downward slope of Anakin’s shoulders.

“You too,” Anakin replied in a breath. 

“Now,” the queen announced again. “We connect our lovers in the ceremonial painting. We paint an outline of the form of both lovers across their backs. The lines of their muscles and the curves of their forms as they soon shall become one, complete line together. We draw the connecting points of them and the tribal symbols, as they will be welcomed here as guests under Goddess Amorsa for all rotations.”

A shiver caught Anakin as he felt delicate fingers and brushes tracing his back, leaving a cold, damp substance in their trail. He could tell it was the same paint that had been wiped across his eyes, and each move seemed to relax every point of him. It was a bliss settling into his frame, as if falling into a pile of the softest things, or how he imagined hearing the announcement that the war was finished over the holonet would feel. 

He never considered how soothing the drag of the bristles against his back would feel. A different sensation that slowly drew warmth deep inside of him as he focused on it. The cool substance against his back, trying to figure out the exact design, was exhilarating. He leaned back into the feeling as he slowly relaxed into it. Slowly, as they stood there he could feel it drying against his skin, cracking minutely with every twitch of his muscle. 

“What’s in this paint?” Anakin smiled through his whisper, wobbly on his feet from how soothing it was. 

“It has the sap from Goddess Amorsa’s tree. She relaxes lovers and heightens their senses with each other to allow for a more pleasurable first experience.”

“Heightens our senses?” Anakin questioned, wondering what that really meant. 

It was intimate, to say the least, to know someone else was painting him. The thrill of it was so wonderful he wished he could do it on Obi-Wan instead of watching someone else do it for him. To Anakin’s eyes, Obi-Wan was enjoying this as much as he was. 

“My queen, will they be partaking in the ceremonial writing?” The handmaiden asked her, avoiding Anakin’s question.

“I believe, for this offering to be the most pleasing, yes. Amorsa will smile upon them.”

Another girl came up next to Obi-Wan and Anakin, holding out a tray of something glowing. It was far different than what they were being painted with, and Anakin wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know what was in it. But now he had his opportunity to paint Obi-Wan, to give him the same beautiful feeling he was experiencing. 

“Please, dip both of your hands,” the girl asked before looking at Anakin. “Or, your living hands at least. I apologize for my manners.”

Anakin placed the flat of his flesh hand into the substance, watching it light up a brilliant blue as it settled on his skin. It was warm but also felt like nothing. As if he hadn’t dipped his hand into anything. And the longer he stared at it, the more he realized it wasn’t drying or slipping away. It had melded into his hand somehow and wasn’t leaving anytime soon. 

“Goddess Amorsa believes that to show true affections one must be willing to share the most intimate parts of oneself with the other. Therefore, Generals, it is customary for you to write and paint something on each other’s chest. Something you believe truly about the other, or something meaningful.”

They stared at each other for what felt like an infinity, each one holding their hand out and waiting for the other to move first. 

Anakin knew exactly what he would write. He thought of Obi-Wan in every passing moment he remembered the Tatooine poem. His mother had recited it to him before bed every night of a moment where the world would be better, and he would find someone that freed his heart from the cage in his chest. 

Tentatively he reached out to Obi-Wan, watching his expression before pressing his fingertip onto the hard muscle of his chest, tracing out the first Huttese letter onto his skin. The trail his finger left glowed in a beautiful blue, slowly fading in luminescence as he worked his way toward the second letter. He wished he had brushes, to make the letters smaller and have Obi-Wan feel the delicate drag of the bristles, but his hands would have to do. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed out, his head tilted back a bit as Anakin continued his writing. 

It wasn’t until Obi-Wan reached his own hand out and started to write that Anakin understood Obi-Wan’s reactions. His single fingertip felt like molten pleasure seeping into the deepest part of himself on a level he had never felt before. Each movement of Obi-Wan’s pulsed straight into Anakin’s core and shot a thousand tidal wives of lust into him. Just a fingertip, just the tiniest trace of a letter across Anakin’s chest had arousal growing tight in his lower stomach, the want for more of that touch growing with every second.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin sighed back, trying to focus on his own writing before realizing what Obi-Wan was tracing out. 

It was their Jedi language. Their ancient, personal language no one outside the Order knew. Each curve and dip of Dai Bendu written into his skin felt exhilarating. 

_ Enoah keel kai'an kat fehl... _

“You are my inner peace…”

Anakin could feel his breathing quicken, his heart skip more than a few beats as he translated in the fog of his mind what Obi-Wan had chosen to have imprinted in his skin forever. He could have picked anything, any silly little thing, and yet…

_...kaital epal padenah fahk ve xariel ta. _

“...the Light that guides me out of the Dark.”

There was no mistaking it. He had studied, learned, memorized their language for years now, letting it become part of his dialect in the same easy way Huttese and Basic were. Anakin could feel each letter seeping into his skin like a prayer, a blessing, a confession that Obi-Wan had wanted to say for so long but never found the words. 

_ ¿paialunru foh keelel zera ollun vii'ah foh keelak? _

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

_ I love you _ . 

_ I love you _ .

Anakin instantly looked up from his writing to see Obi-Wan staring back at him, a bit of fear etched across his face. The paint was obviously affecting their ability to think clearly, but this, this had to come from him. This had to be true or Anakin would swear off everything he was out of heartbreak and suffering. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin questioned as they remained locked on each other. Somewhere far off, so distant they could barely hear, the queen announced something again. But it didn’t matter. None of it mattered beyond the feeling of Obi-Wan’s hand coming to wrap itself behind Anakin’s neck and up into his curls. 

“I always have,” Obi-Wan whispered into Anakin as he pulled him forward into a kiss. 

The touchpoint felt lifting, like every season compounded together into seconds. The blossoming of flowers fleeing into the searing warmth of summer and fluttering into the cool breezes of fall down, down into the cold ache of winter before Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around Anakin’s waist and pulled him closer, back into the birth of spring again. 

As they separated for air, for clarity, for something, Anakin could see the traces of blue where his hands had roamed over Obi-Wan. The phantom retelling of how his hand raked up Obi-Wan’s chest and around his neck. Each twisting print of Anakin showing his desperation to be closer, to have the electricity of Obi-Wan touch every part of him, and mark him as his. Prove to him his affections and wants in any way possible. 

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin back in harshly, teeth clanking awkwardly and a small laugh slipping between each other that passed for only a moment. A moment of knowing each other before they dipped into each other, tongues swirling together, trying to taste and know what they’d never been allowed before. 

He tasted like tea and fruit, like the pleasures of mid-morning brunch with a trail of orange spice lapping its way behind the rest. Everything Anakin had ever imagined and yet nothing Anakin ever knew he wanted. 

A gasp escaped his lips as Obi-Wan tugged at Anakin’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck, the musculature creating hard lines down to the deep dip at the center of his chest where his delicate collarbones reached for each other but never connected. 

Obi-Wan kissed the sink there, Anakin sighing into his touch as he delicately cradled Obi-Wan’s head beneath his hand. He soaked in every needlepoint of Obi-Wan’s lips against the soft, supple skin of his neck. Every breath of fire and tingle of ice into a magma flow of pleasure that couldn’t seem to stop moving across him. 

Another small moan escaped his lips as he tried to bite it back, trap it between his teeth and bottom lip, as Obi-Wan sucked a small bruise into the skin at the innermost edge of his collarbone. Biting down ever so softly before kissing it and kissing a trail back up to Anakin. 

“Don’t muffle your sounds dear one,” Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin, his pupils so dilated the blue was barely visible. Anakin missed it if it wasn’t for the thought knocking at his brain that  _ he _ was causing Obi-Wan’s arousal. It was all him. 

“I thought you liked me quiet,” Anakin teased, coming to kiss down Obi-Wan’s neck himself. 

“I only like you quiet when I’m not the one making you whine,” Obi-Wan breathed out, reaching between them to grab Anakin’s cock, using his thumb to smear the leaking precum over the head. “Now, where’s that voice that tantalizes me oh so dearly during the day?”

He twisted his hand around Anakin’s cock, pulling on it slowly as Anakin groaned deep in his throat. It felt better than any of his fantasies, anything he had ever thought it would feel like. Obi-Wan’s soft palm, the divots of each knuckle on the inside of his fingers, the callouses on the junction between his first finger and thumb, all felt like heaven. So different from Anakin’s hand and so much more pleasurable. 

“There he is,” Obi-Wan cooed into Anakin’s ear. “My darling Anakin.”

Anakin reached between them to grab Obi-Wan’s cock, the warmth and weight of it fitting perfectly between his palm and fingers. They worked in time with each other, Anakin eventually coming to lay his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, kissing softly into the flesh there. 

Obi-Wan pushed against Anakin’s chestly softly to get him to stop, to put the tiniest bit of distance between them, both observing the trails of blue paint they had left across each other’s chest for a moment, watching the oldest trails refuse to dissolve anymore. The movements of their physical touch were now painted across their skin, the bioluminescence glowing and weaving its way in trails through the exact motions they had done to each other. 

It was stunning, but what was more beautiful and erotic was the feeling of Obi-Wan kissing down Anakin’s chest delicately. The scratch of his beard as he made his way south felt like nothing anyone had ever done for him before. Everything was lightning striking water, watching the lines of electricity skitter across the surface. 

Finally, Anakin saw Obi-Wan sink to his knees, eye level with his cock but looking straight up at him. He rubbed his hands over Anakin’s hip bones, letting his thumb trace over the divots and up, slightly over the muscle of his abdomen before sliding them south across his thigh muscles. 

From this angle, Anakin could see how intricate the paintings across their backs were. One dark, beautiful purple line cascaded down Obi-Wan’s form, another golden one. It must have been their forms as the queen said, both of them overlapping and diverging from each other in so many places. He had never noticed how similar they were until it was painted before him. Between the lines were the same tribals designs he had seen around the circle. 

It wasn’t until he felt the warmth of Obi-Wan’s mouth that he was was pulled back from the trance of staring down Obi-Wan’s back. He hadn’t even noticed he reached his hand out to touch the lines until he was threading it through Obi-Wan’s hair, holding it tightly in his grip. 

“Ahh, Oh- Obi-Wan,” Anakin moaned out loud and needy into the night sky. 

“Thought I might be boring you,” Obi-Wan pulled off of him with a chuckle, kissing along Anakin’s length. The chemical properties of the paint were in full effect now, pushing and pulling at Anakin’s pleasure so tightly it was heaven and hell wrapped up in his lover’s mouth. 

“Never,” Anakin squealed as Obi-Wan took the tip into his mouth again, swirling his tongue over it before bobbing his head lower. “Just admiring you on your knees for me finally.”

Obi-Wan hummed against Anakin’s length in response, causing Anakin’s knees to buckle from the feeling. He had a death grip on Obi-Wan’s hair, chest heaving as he felt it all as a single pleasure point, hot, warm, and wet, lapping and sucking at his cock. He felt Obi-Wan hollow his cheeks, pulling off again before taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. Anakin thought his legs would give out from the pleasure of it, the intense sensation of Obi-Wan sucking so perfectly and twirling his tongue in ways Anakin didn’t even know would feel so amazing. 

“Lay down for me darling,” Obi-Wan finally said between Anakin’s mewls and moans and whimpers. “I don’t need you falling on me.”

“I think I’ve already fallen for you once,” Anakin laughed as he made his way down onto the pile of furs and soft fabrics laid out for them.

“Are you always like this with everyone you fuck?” Obi-Wan teased as he crawled over Anakin’s frame.

“No,” Anakin kissed him once he made his way forward. “Only those I  _ really _ like.”

“And how did I get to be one of those you  _ really _ liked,” Obi-Wan ground his hips down onto Anakin, letting their cocks brush together as he circled slowly against Anakin’s pelvis. 

“Just being you,” Anakin blushed. He was minutely aware of all the bodies surrounding them from this angle, being forced to look up and see the blurry outlines of everyone else. Worry settled into his bones at the realization again that they were being watched. He had almost forgotten. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan called to him, cradling his face. “Right here. Eyes on me okay? Don’t worry about them. This is about  _ us _ .”

_ Us _ . 

There would be room for an  _ us _ between Anakin and Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan came down to kiss him gently, slowly, as he rolled one of Anakin’s nipples between his fingers, bringing the bud to a peak. Anakin was panting into their kisses before being forced to pull away, a small mess of little whines and pleas falling from his lips. 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Obi-Wan said against Anakin’s jaw as he kissed it, working his way back down Anakin’s neck and sucking another mark into his skin. A warped circle, one could call it an O, on his pectoral. “Focus on the feeling. Forget about everything else.”

Anakin kept his eyes shut tight, letting his mind drown out the faint sound of chanting around them to the sounds of Obi-Wan, the feeling of his fingers dragging down the center of his chest. Obi-Wan’s tongue coming to flick at his nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it slightly. His other hand teasing the other, pulling at it and rolling it between the pads of his fingers. 

“Yes,” Anakin moaned into the air, arching his back up into Obi-Wan’s mouth at the feeling, squirming against the blankets to try and get his aching cock to touch something, some sort of friction. 

Obi-Wan pushed his thigh down against Anakin’s cock, knee between his legs, to give Anakin something to rut against. And Anakin took to it like his life depended on it, rolling his hips up into the hard muscle, whining and whimpering against Obi-Wan’s touch. 

“Mmm, you’re so pretty for me Anakin. Does it feel good?”

“Yes yes, it feels so good. So good Obi-Wan. Mmm so good.”

“Good. I love having your strewn out and falling apart for me. Tell me Anakin, what do you want? I want to know what you’ve thought of all these years.”

“Fingers. Please, I want-” Obi-Wan shoved his thigh down harder against Anakin’s erection, letting Anakin grind into it more and pulling a long, drawn-out moan from his lips. Anakin arched his back into it and let his head fall back into the furs. “Stretch me open on your fingers. I’ve wanted it, dreamed of it-”

“Dreamed of it hmm?” Obi-Wan joked as he worked his way down Anakin’s chest. Anakin whined at the loss of friction against Obi-Wan’s thigh. But then he felt the scratch of Obi-Wan’s beard against his inner thighs, kissing the soft, sensitive skin there. “I thought you only had nightmares.”

“I have the most pleasant dreams about you opening me, fucking me, stretching me open on your cock and-- mhhmmm, Obi-Wan-- and claiming me as yours.”

“Now I know why you never talked to me about your dreams,” Obi-Wan chuckled against Anakin’s skin before biting down into the meaty flesh carefully. 

Anakin trembled from Obi-Wan’s touch, eyes clenched closed no matter how much he wanted to see Obi-Wan between his thighs. He was good and taking orders, he was…

“You’re being such a good boy for me Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he kissed down Anakin’s other thigh. “Are you ready? Do you want me to finger you open dear one?”

Anakin nodded frantically, squirming at the loss of Obi-Wan’s lips against his thighs as he heard Obi-Wan fiddling with what he hoped was some sort of lube. It wouldn’t be normal, but maybe, all things considered, it would be even better coming from the tribe. 

“Use your words,” Obi-Wan ordered, the same voice Anakin had heard on the battlefield so many times. “I know you have them.”

“Obi-Wan please. I’m ready, I want it. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.”

To prove his point Anakin tried to wiggle back against Obi-Wan, only earning a tighter grip on his thigh to still him. Then Anakin felt something warm and wet against his hole, making him clench at the strange sensation. Lube was always cold but this, this was so warm and inviting. 

“Shh I know it’s strange,” Obi-Wan said as he pushed in slowly. “If it’s too much I’ll stop. Just tell me my Anakin and I’ll stop.”

“No no. More,” Anakin panted. “I want more.”

Obi-Wan pushed a full finger in, curling it to try and find that spot inside Anakin he had always wanted to know. Anakin felt him adjust his legs, a hand coming to push Anakin’s thighs farther apart, and Obi-Wan’s body moving its way over Anakin again. 

“Open those pretty eyes for me.” 

Anakin did to the sight of Obi-Wan over him again, blue eyes and a kind face blocking out anything beyond the sight of perfection draped over him in the form of his old Master. He squirmed as Obi-Wan pushed his finger in and out of Anakin a few times before carefully adding a second, slipping it with his first past the ring of muscle. Anakin felt it easy to relax, his entire body throbbing with want and need for Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan moved to kiss down Anakin’s neck, craning his wrist to keep pushing in and out of Anakin, scissoring his fingers and pushing them apart to give Anakin the perfect stretch. Anakin found himself rolling his hips down against Obi-Wan’s fingers, trying to get him to position them just right until-

“Ah! Fuck, Obi-Wan right there- ah please, please right there-” Anakin pleaded loudly, pleasure jolting through him like fireflies illuminating the night sky. His vision blurred at the corners as Obi-Wan brushed against it over and over again until he finally added a third finger. 

“So good for me Anakin. You sound so pretty for me. Making these filthy noises. I think you’re almost ready hmm? Do you want my cock dear one? Want me to fuck you?”

Anakin unclenched his fists from the furs beneath him, coming to grab a fistful of Obi-Wan’s hair and pull his face up to his forehead touching. “Fuck me.  _ Now _ ,” he snarled. 

“Now Anakin, where are those manners I taught you?” Obi-Wan pulled his fingers out, waiting for Anakin to say something, both of their limits for patience being tested. 

Anakin was hard and needy, but he wouldn’t give in to Obi-Wan’s teasing so easily Obi-Wan was just as needy, but he could hold out for forever until Anakin gave in. Just a bit. Eventually, Anakin couldn’t hold out from rocking back into the furs and craning up just slightly to try and get Obi-Wan to touch him again. 

“Please-” he finally whimpered out as he moved to grab at his own cock. 

“That’s better,” Obi-Wan smirked, grabbing Anakin’s wrist to keep him from touching himself. “Keep these to the side or above you. No touching yourself unless I say so.”

“And when was I ever good at listening?”

“If you want me to fuck you,” Obi-Wan leaned over Anakin’s frame, purposely avoiding as much of Anakin as possible, to bite on his earlobe. “You’ll listen like a good little Anakin.”

“You have to fuck me. You agreed to this ceremony,” Anakin pushed his hips up to brush against Obi-Wan’s leg above him. It wasn’t even close to enough, and it pulled a tiny whine from Anakin, ruining whatever small facade he was toying with. 

“I do. But I can drag it out  _ painfully _ slow. I can make you beg and plead for it and keep you from ever having your orgasm. Is that what you want Anakin? Watch me come in you and you get to lay there needy and wanting and never finding your own release? Or will you be good for me and obey your old  _ Master _ ?”

“You would never,” Anakin said, wide-eyed. The way Obi-Wan said Master again hit something deep in him, a pang of pleasure so hard he wanted to say it himself. That was an idea to tuck away for the next time they found themselves in such a predicament. 

“Are you wanting to find out?” Obi-Wan teased, moving back and lining himself up with Anakin, moving the head of his cock through the crack of Anakin’s ass. 

“Mhhh- ahh- no no I’ll be good I promise,” Anakin pined, squirming around and trying to get Obi-Wan right where he wanted him. To have him push his cock in, push the head past the ring of muscle and-

Anakin moaned loudly into the air once Obi-Wan finally did, pushing slowly, carefully inside of him. The stretch was just barely painful, something for Anakin to wince at before it turned into pure, blissful pleasure. Obi-Wan’s hands came to lie on his inner thighs, pushing his legs back and further apart to take more of him. 

Something was happening, Anakin could see it from behind Obi-Wan. He was glowing. The body paint from the tribe illuminating brighter as Obi-Wan pushed in until finally, when Anakin had taken all of him, it shone brilliantly. Anakin’s outline glowed against Obi-Wan’s back, and Obi-Wan’s against Anakin’s. 

As Obi-Wan pulled out slowly they both realized what was happening. The ritual paint connected them once they connected their bodies. One mind. One shared pleasure pulsing through the designs on their skin. Anakin could feel everything Obi-Wan felt, and he wanted to drown in all of it, suffocate in the tides of Obi-Wan’s pleasure, and succumb to all it was. 

“You feel so good Anakin. So good around my cock. So tight and warm-” Obi-Wan was mumbling as he thrust into Anakin, slowly working up to a nice pace before coming to lie over Anakin’s form. He braced himself on his forearm, kissing and breathing against Anakin’s neck as he fucked into him. “You’re so beautiful Anakin. So beautiful. Perfect for me.”

Anakin wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan, gasps and moans and desperate sounds falling from him as Obi-Wan brushed against his prostate over and over again. Their pleasure doubled together was overwhelming, so beautiful they both were reduced to nothing but  _ Anakin _ ’s and  _ Obi-Wan _ ’s. Anakin dug his nails desperately into Obi-Wan’s back, Obi-Wan cradling the back of Anakin’s head as he lightly bit Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

Never had he imagined it would feel this nice. Obi-Wan’s beard leaving behind a red trail of burn across his neck, the drag of his cock inside of him, filling him better than anyone ever could. The way Obi-Wan’s chest felt pressed against his and the safety of it. How  _ safe _ he could feel with someone else was an idea he’d never thought he’d get to understand. 

“Master,” Anakin cried out. “I’m so close Obi-Wan please I’m so close.”

“Me too dear one. You feel better than I ever thought you would. You take my cock so well-”

“Come on me please. I- I want you to come on my chest please. Please.” Anakin’s last words barely made it out of his mouth as he came on himself, shuttering from his orgasm. 

“Oh- fuck Anakin” it took seconds for the pleasure of Anakin’s orgasm to flood Obi-Wan’s senses, barely enough time for him to pull out before his orgasm took him, painting Anakin’s chest in white. It mixed beautifully with the blue bioluminescence from their hands into a true claiming of Anakin. 

It was Obi-Wan’s love bites, a trail of Obi-Wan’s roaming hands, Obi-Wan’s kisses, Obi-Wan’s cum all across Anakin in a beautiful afterglow of  _ mine _ . 

Obi-Wan kissed the insides of Anakin’s calves and thighs as he sat up, both of them panting heavy. As Anakin came down from his orgasm he noticed the beautiful glow out in the field, how it hummed alive now, the dim and glow of it mimicking their breathing as one, continuous being. 

“Goddess Amorsa smiles upon this,” the queen said, coming down into the nest of the two tired lovers. 

A few handmaidens followed with damp towels and sweet drinks, working to get both men cleaned up from their paint and sweat as they simply basked in the afterglow. The strangeness of it wore off after a while, especially once they noticed small globs of sap were being applied to any wounds and sore muscles they had. 

“Oh no, please,” Anakin blushed as they moved to place some over the hickeys across his chest and neck. “Those… They can stay.”

Finally, once the paint had been removed and both men fell into an anxious fit of giggles and glances with each other, they were handed towels to wrap around themselves. The rest of the tribe had already left for their nightly routines in the fields, most likely stirring up gossip about the ceremony. 

As the men stood and started their walk back to their quarters, the queen came to accompany them. 

“I shall join your Republic,” she smiled down at them, noticing how they held hands on their walk back. “It would be my greatest honor considering the honor you have bestowed upon us and our Goddess this evening. Your lustful presence in our paint has shot through the planet, rejuvenating her. Our next harvest will be plentiful”

“I am thrilled to hear you have decided to join us as an ally,” Obi-Wan smiled. “I will inform the Senate as soon as we make it back to Coruscant. The Chancellor will be in contact with you as to your next steps.”

Anakin was far too exhausted to think of a funny joke or quip to add to Obi-Wan’s line. Instead, he was focused on the fact that his fingers were intertwined with Obi-Wan’s, his palms resting against the man he thought would never share his affections. And, he was focused on how tired he suddenly felt, the exhaustion of it settling deep in his ligaments and heavy on his eyelids. 

“I look forward to a fruitful alliance. The maidens have your stuff ready for your departure after you’re properly dressed. You are always welcome here,” the queen bowed to them before leaving to oversee her own tribe. 

They grabbed their things quickly, resorting to keep the eye paint across their faces until they got to the ship. No use in lighting a torch when they were gifted the perfect vision for the planet. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan started as they worked to power on their ship, checking the different controls, and making sure they wouldn’t have to stop for fuel on the way back. “What did you write? Earlier. You know. On me?”

“Oh-” Anakin yawned though he tried not to. His exhaustion always showed itself even when he didn’t want it to. “It was a Tatooine poem. My mother used to say it to me.”

“What is it?”

“Well, a rough translation is,  _ He comes on last morning, when twins are but sleeping, an offering of freedom, in the love lines of his hands _ .”

“And what did it mean to you, as a child?”

“To my mother it meant hope. To me?” Anakin blushed, looking away from Obi-Wan. “It meant someone would love me so deeply, I… I’d know freedom and love weren’t opposites. I could have both.”

Obi-Wan came over to Anakin, looping a finger under his chin to pull his gaze to him. It was kind, soft, and so much like the Obi-Wan Anakin hoped he would learn more about. 

“Freedom and love are equals. I wish to show you that, if you’ll let me,” Obi-Wan smiled, coming down to kiss Anakin lightly. “Now, go get some rest. I’ll take the first shift.”

“You’ll still, you know, be here when I wake up?” Anakin fidgeted with his hands, balling them into fists in his robes.

“Yes Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll still _love_ _you_ when you wake.”

Anakin yawned again, trying to smile as he stood, stretching out his sore muscles and leaving the cockpit to make his way back to their sleeping quarters. He grabbed a blanket from the overhead compartment before slinking into bed with the notion that Obi-Wan loved him, after all this time, fluttering in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, most of all obikinn. Feel free to come find me on [ tumblr](https://xeniaraven.tumblr.com).
> 
> The Jedi language is an ongoing fun linguistics project that a few wonderful Star Wars fans are doing. Please check out their work [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885129). It's a beautiful project and I'm so happy to add it to my work here with their permission.


End file.
